<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blood candy by corkhighway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487187">blood candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corkhighway/pseuds/corkhighway'>corkhighway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Cuntboys, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violence, demonic behavior, devil boys being bastards, vergil has a pussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corkhighway/pseuds/corkhighway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero has fought in Dante's army for years, acting as his loyal first general ever since Dante swooped in and pulled him out of his cult-infested hellhole of a hometown. He's just as cruel as his mentor, just as heartless, and just as bloodthirsty, and he revels in the knowledge that he's Dante's favorite. Life is good.</p>
<p>Nero's not stupid, though. He knows how easily all of that could change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mind the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’d won. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was expected, of course. Their side had more men than their enemies, more weapons, more mounts. Their side had</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dante.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t been much of a fight, the city flying the white flag only a few hours after it had begun. It had been clean, too, the place’s hired militia wholly wiped out with no more than a dozen casualties on their own side. Dante himself had caught up to the general of their pathetic little army, tearing the man limb from limb right before his soldiers’ eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fast. Easy. Nothing special.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t stop Nero’s men from crowing over the victory like the pack of wild dogs they were, setting up a massive tent in their corner of camp and breaking out all the booze they’d gotten as spoils from the last conquered city. The camp’s prostitutes started showing up not long after they’d lit the bonfire in the middle: Whores had a knack for knowing when they were wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The area under their makeshift tent became a soldier’s dream and a priest’s hellish nightmare, booze flowing easy and bodies flowing even easier. A waifish woman passed Nero, dipping her shirt collar to expose her bare breast and blowing him a kiss. He turned her down, pushing her away when she reached for him, but another one of his men grabbed her arm when she stumbled and proved a better candidate for her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more made a shot at him, the younger ones who’d just joined the camp or a few old offenders more at it out of habit than anything else, but the rest knew him and left him alone. Whether they suspected his real preferences or just pinned him as a prude, Nero didn’t know, and didn’t care. He already knew what he wanted for the night, and it was just a matter of waiting for the right time before he went for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was well past midnight when Nero finally left the tent, everyone in it either too fucked up or too fucked out to notice he was gone. It was pitch-black outside, the little flickering lights of bonfires spread out along the camp’s wide expanse: Other captains with other men, celebrating their victory much the same way Nero’s troops were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The path to where he was going changed every time they picked up and moved again, but the general way they set up everything stayed the same, and Nero found the prison without much trouble. It was more a collection of old cages than anything else, rusty and blood-stained and stinking of gore, but it served its purposes well enough. They didn’t keep prisoners: They took people with information, and when they got that information out of them, they turned them into corpses. Quick and efficient, the way Nero liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to find the cage he was looking for. When he banged on the bars, the prisoner inside looked up, face twisting in hatred as he recognized Nero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man spat at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me,” Nero agreed, leaning in on the cage with his demon arm braced against the bars. The man inside shuddered and drew back, wincing, repulsed by it even though he probably didn’t know why. Nero’s demon arm was covered, wrapped in leather guards and swathed in bandages even beneath that, but humans could still sense it somehow if he got close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear flashed across the man’s features, then confusion, before his expression finally settled back into fury. “You fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dirty </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll rip your fucking heart out and shove it down your-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, you won’t,” Nero interrupted him. He was used to doing this with people who hated his guts. This guy had it out for him more than most: He’d been one of the enemy general’s lieutenants, or something close to it. Nero had caught him while they were all watching Dante brutally butcher their leader. He’d pointed a gun at the man’s head to stall his friends...just long enough for Dante to finish up, and slaughter the rest of them in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of them realized just how out of their league they were in trying to defend their shitty little town from Dante’s army. They hadn’t stood a chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero continued. “I’ll tell you what you’re gonna do. Tomorrow, you’re gonna get dragged out of this cage, and I’m gonna ask you a couple questions. You’re gonna tell me you don’t know, because you don’t know jack shit about any of this, you’re just a hired gun. Then I’m gonna walk right up to you and put a fucking bullet in your skull, because you aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth</span>
  </em>
  <span> jack shit. You’re gonna die here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what’s gonna happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man recoiled like he’d been struck, anger burning in his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to fight it, as if to tell Nero he was wrong...then he closed it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero leaned in a little closer, getting his face right up next to the bars. The man inside could technically reach him through them, if he wasn’t trussed up like a prize fowl, but a guy like this couldn’t do shit to him and Nero knew it. The soldier himself had to feel it too, how easily Nero had held him back, how helpless he’d been to stop them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero didn’t say anything, let the seconds crawl past in silence, waiting for the man to start making connections. He hadn’t come just to gloat over his victory: He wouldn’t bother leaving a nice, warm tent to stand around old cages in the middle of the night for something like that. Nero had a purpose here, and while the soldier couldn’t have been much older than Nero, he had to be experienced enough to recognize that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take much longer. The soldier never stopped watching him with pure, unrestrained hatred, but his lips thinned to a sneer, no longer openly snarling at him. “What the hell do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The awful smell of the place had been starting to get to Nero. “You’re gonna die tomorrow, no matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier’s eyes narrowed, baring his teeth as anger spiked before fading once more. “Heard you the first time, asshole. What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a reason Nero had picked this particular soldier for a hostage and not any of the others, a reason he’d jumped behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed the barrel of his revolver against his head. A reason he’d enjoyed the feeling of that sturdy body struggling beneath him, a reason he’d left him alive even though he was little more than a useless grunt. Here was where it all came down to intuition, and Nero’s was rarely wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero uncrossed his arms, stood up straight. He stretched out a little, curling his fingers around the bars, adjusting his stance so his feet were planted a little apart - so the soldier in the cage could get a real nice, good look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched confusion rise again on the soldier’s face, then suspicion. Then finally, realization. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero grinned. “You’re dead anyway...So, what d’ya say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier swore at him for it, called him dirty, called him sick, called him a freak and a faggot and everything under the sun. It didn’t bother Nero: He’d heard it all before, and the bastard was a hypocrite anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, all it took was Nero reminding him once more that it was the last chance he’d ever get. Nero knew why other people were always drawn to him, knew why men’s gazes lingered and then darted away when they were caught. He knew what he looked like, what he was, and Nero was nothing short of merciless when it came to taking advantage of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man took him up on his offer, cursing him with every breath, and Nero unlocked the cage and took his own private little victory celebration back to his tent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to his personal quarters instead of the big tarp his men had set up. They could suspect him all they liked, Nero didn’t care, but the last thing he wanted to give them was solid evidence. He had clout in Dante’s camp, respect that he’d fought tooth and nail for, but he knew all of that could change in an instant if he was caught in the act. He’d watched it happen so many times before to those who’d grown a little too careless with their secrets: Their heads on pikes in the camp’s center was warning enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, his rank afforded him some measure of security. Nero had a legendary temper and the authority to back up any threats his mouth made: There wasn’t a soul in the camp who’d dare bother Dante’s most volatile general in his personal tent. If the prisoner was found to be missing in the morning - which he wouldn’t, because nobody gave a shit about the prisoners - Nero could always say he’d taken him in to torture him. It wouldn’t be far from the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero cut the man’s bonds as soon as the massive tent flap swung shut behind him, two quick knife strokes out and back, rope falling to the thick rug with heavy thumps. As the soldier stumbled, suddenly provided with a newfound freedom of movement, Nero planted a boot on the man’s back and pushed him down to the rug right on top of the rope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier cursed him again and Nero ignored him as he stepped over him to get to his bed, tossing his coat aside and reaching up to pull his shirt off. He snatched up a vial of lube, not so much hidden under a stack of maps on his table as simply covered due to lack of free room. Nero’s tent was a decent size due to his rank, much better-outfitted than the communal ones his men shared, but it wasn’t the massive multi-compartmental monstrosity that Dante had: Nero’s bed, storage chests, chairs, and table were all in one space, crowded together in the corner of the tent farthest from the entrance flaps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the lube in hand, Nero knelt down to straddle the soldier on the floor. The man had already started fumbling to undress himself, getting his belt undone and shirt off, and Nero helped by grabbing the waistband of his pants and yanking them down. He tossed the lube on the rug beside him and reached for the man, forcing him to the floor with his demonic hand on his back. The soldier froze, likely from the instinctive realization that something very much not-human was pressed right up against him, only separated by a few layers of cloth. Even in sex - </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> in sex - Nero kept his arm tightly wrapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, huh?” the man growled up at him, words muffled, face pressed right up against the rug. “You really are a fucking animal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly with his other hand, opening it just enough to free his cock. He moved in, pinning the soldier beneath his weight and rutting against the man’s bare ass, enjoying the feel of a strong, sturdy body beneath him. He didn’t see a reason to bother with a bed for a man who’d be dead the next day, and Nero hated cleaning sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero reached for the lube when dry rutting got him worked up enough, and the soldier called him every name under the sun when he shoved two fingers in at once. But he still took them well, bucking back into him for more, and soon he was loose enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nero first pushed against him, blunt cockhead stretching the man’s rim, the soldier shuddered and bucked and clawed at the rug beneath him. When Nero kept going, forcing himself through, the man let out a pained cry that trailed off into a whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” the soldier gasped as Nero sunk all the way in, “Fuck, you’re too fucking big, you’re fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero pulled back out and gave him his full length all over again, inch by massive inch, and the soldier hissed and clenched tight as a vise around him. It felt so good that Nero leaned in, letting even more of his weight hold the man against the ground, and started putting some real strength behind his thrusts. The soldier could do nothing but lie there helplessly and take it, Nero’s grip around him reducing him to little more than a warm hole to be fucked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a warm hole with a mouth, though, and he didn’t let Nero forget it. Between thrusts, between gasping breaths as his life was pounded out of him, he railed at Nero. “Y-you bastard…you...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick fucking animal,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have this...I hate you, I fucking hate you, you disgusting fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero grinned, sharp teeth pressed against the back of the soldier’s neck. He’d heard all this before. The men who gave in to him, let him do this to them, always hated him for the power he had over them. Whether it was some aspect of his demonic side, some magnetic allure drawing people in just as much as it repulsed them, or just good genes, Nero didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But whatever it was, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the soldier submitting even as he raged, bucking up into Nero to take his cock deeper. It was why women kept taking shots at him even when he always pushed them away, why he could always find the men who were like him by the feeling of their eyes on his body, why he could be responsible for the slaughter of an entire platoon and the platoon’s leader would still let Nero fuck him on a dirty rug floor. Fuck him like an animal. Fuck him like a dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero whispered then, hot breath against the soldier’s neck, letting a little bit of the devil seep into his voice, deep, cruel. “If I’m a dog...what’s that make </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the man screamed at him for it, panting as Nero used him, cursing, wailing, and it was perfect. It was just what he needed, just what he’d imagined when he’d choked the man in an armhold and pressed a muzzle to his skull, when he’d ground his dick against the man’s ass as he watched the man’s friends be torn to shreds. Nero fucking lived for moments like these, and his blood was sparking, growing hotter, singing inside of him-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Something was close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar presence drew near, the pressure in the air changing. Nero recognized it the moment he felt it...but it didn’t save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice came through loud and clear, even from outside his tent. “Hey, kid. Havin’ fun in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero’s blood, burning like lava in his veins, froze to ice in an instant. Time slowed. Sensations were lost to him, the pressure around his cock, the heat of the man’s body beneath him. His vision blurred, then sharpened, the rest of the world fading away as Nero’s head turned just in time to watch the entrance flap to his tent rising as it was lifted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one would dare bother one of Dante’s generals in his personal tent. No one was that brave. No one was that stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one, except for the one person who didn’t give a shit about his temper, or his authority. The only person who, in the whole of Dante’s army, outranked him...because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his fucking army.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No! Dante..!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late, had already been too late long before Nero even realized who was entering his tent. Dante was more demon than Nero would ever be: He could hear what was happening, could fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> it from this close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante was still speaking as he pushed the flap out of his way, moving the thick, heavy fabric with a careless flip of his hand. He had to be saying something stupid, something to tease Nero about catching him mid-fuck. Nero had caught him the same way plenty of times, walking into Dante’s tent after being summoned only to find him buried in a woman. Dante always laughed at Nero when he turned his head away, first out of embarrassment as a young teenager and later disgust as a grown man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante wasn’t laughing now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking straight at Nero, grinning wide, still in the middle of whatever he’d been about to say. Nero’s position, right on the carpet at the front of the room, meant he had a perfect front-row seat to watch as Dante’s eyes drifted lower and abruptly went wide. That wide grin froze on his face, and Nero couldn’t believe this was happening to him, couldn’t believe this was real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up, no, Dante, fuck, no no NO</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero knew he should be doing something, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> even if it was just pulling out and making a run for it. But his brain refused to work, refused to process what was going on. All he could do was sit there, paralyzed, caught with his pants down, caught with his cock buried in a man, caught by the last person he’d ever want to catch him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence in the tent, the soldier’s labored breathing the only noise between them. Nero swore he could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, swore Dante could hear it too with how loud it was in the still air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Dante said, grin still set on his face. It didn’t reach his eyes. “You’re busy. My bad, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped back, picking the tent flap up and ducking out beneath it in one fluid move. The fabric fell shut behind him and it was almost like he’d never even been there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Nero could pretend that his life hadn’t just completely ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long he stayed there, eyes fixed on the flaps, unable to think, unable to move. It felt like hours, time dragging on into eternity as hot blood pulsed behind his ears and cold sparks skittered down his spine, but it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier’s loud bark of laughter startled him out of it, piercing straight through his disoriented state. Nero looked down at the man, still pinned to the floor, still impaled on his cock even as it was starting to soften. He’d forgotten about him, the surprise of Dante’s visit knocking him right out of the mood like a bucket of ice water to the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier was wheezing out breaths, lungs probably half-crushed beneath Nero’s weight, but laughing nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking bastard,” the man spat, cruel, sharp laughter still spilling out of him between every few words. “Got caught....didn’t you...</span>
  <em>
    <span>hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>...you faggot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blood pounding in Nero’s ears was replaced by ringing, quiet but steadily growing louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m dead tomorrow, yeah?” the man continued. “Guess you’re...</span>
  <em>
    <span>hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>...dead too, fucker!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he was right: Tomorrow, Nero’s head would be on a pike in front of the whole camp, in the same place where there had been so many other heads before his. The punishment for being a homosexual in Dante’s army was death, plain and simple, and no one would bother to protest Nero’s innocence. Not in this camp. Not against Dante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier cackled, lost in hateful delight, the sweet victory of taking an enemy down with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero reached around behind him, pulled his pistol out of the holster he’d never bothered to take off, and shot him in the head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nero didn’t sleep that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged the soldier’s corpse a half-mile out of camp and kicked it down a hill, too disgusted with himself to even bother properly hiding it, then spent the rest of the night pacing in his tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could run, of course. He had a few belongings but nothing he’d care about leaving behind, besides his sword and his gun. He could outrun any man in the camp, could hide from any man that tried to track him, could kill any man if they caught up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any man...if it hadn’t been Dante. Dante had always been faster, stronger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than him. It was why Nero looked up to him in the first place. Hell, if it had been any other man that caught him, Nero would’ve killed them on the spot. Dante would’ve believed Nero’s word over anyone else’s, would’ve taken his side just like he’d always done before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero dropped down onto his bed, face buried in his hands, tired of pacing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How the hell had he messed it up this bad? He’d been so careful, waiting until the nights after a victory where everyone in the camp was too busy celebrating to pay attention. He’d only ever used prisoners, men who nobody would believe if they tried to out him, and they’d all been on death row anyway. He’d gotten away with it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this, only cutting loose every few weeks so he could stay sane during the long dry spells in between battles. To be caught, after he’d worked so hard to keep it hidden...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And by Dante, of all people, who had no fucking business visiting his tent. Sure, as the head of the army he could go wherever he pleased, but Dante had always sent someone else as a messenger whenever he wanted something from Nero. Why had he chosen to come in person tonight, of all nights?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero stared at the floor between his fingers, grimacing as he noticed the bloodstains on the carpet from where he’d blown the soldier’s brains out. He’d have to clean that before it started stinking up the place...but who was he kidding. He wouldn’t live long enough for it to be an issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morbidly, Nero wondered which other general Dante would give his tent to, after he was dead. Hopefully not the redhead who led up the cavalry: That guy was a moron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...Am I really going to fucking die like this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could’ve started running hours ago, the second he’d realized the game was up. Homosexuals had a tendency to disappear in the night, but since Dante had caught him personally, he might be planning to wait until morning and make a spectacle out of it. Nero could’ve gotten some pretty good distance between them before the sun rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But who was he kidding? Dante’s army - Dante himself, really - was everything to Nero. Dante had saved him when he’d found him in that shithole so many years ago, reaching out and offering a scrawny, outcast nobody a place by his side. Together, they’d been the backbone of the army from the very start, tearing through all of their enemies with merciless abandon - starting with the cult leaders that had made Nero’s life a living hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante was the only person Nero had ever given a shit about, outside of the adopted family the cult had long stolen from him. The reason that Nero stayed wasn’t because he was afraid of being hunted if he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reason he stayed was because he had nowhere else he would ever belong, even if it would kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was why, when the messenger came in the morning, Nero was there waiting for him. That was why, when the messenger pushed aside the flaps to his tent and told him Dante was summoning him, Nero simply stood up to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante wasn’t alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero saw movement in Dante’s bed that wasn’t him, sheets shifting and skin flashing, and almost turned away out of pure habit. It was a sight so familiar to him that for a moment he forgot what was at stake here, instinctively turning his head away, his mind recognizing that he’d once more walked in on Dante in the middle of a fuck and reacting accordingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this wasn’t any other day, where Nero would retreat in disgust behind one of the thick curtains and hear Dante’s laughter trailing after him over the soft moans of whatever woman the man had buried himself inside. No, this was Nero’s own personal hell, and it seemed that it was determined to earn that title: Apparently, Dante didn’t even care about him enough to bother doing this one-on-one. Some cheap camp whore would also be there to witness Nero losing everything he’d ever cared about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Icing on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante’s voice drifted over to him. “Over here, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was casual, lazy, with just a hint of amusement. No different from how he always was, telling Nero to stop looking away and come take his orders even though Dante was still naked in bed with last night’s lay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Nero once more considered running for it. Just turning around and booking it, as fast as he could, leaving everything behind and starting somewhere else. He didn’t know shit outside of fighting, but he could take up mercenary work in some of the few towns Dante’s army hadn’t burned to the ground yet, fighting off petty thieves and wild animals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d probably live just fine like that...right up until Dante caught up with him and tore him in half for deserting, if Nero didn’t kill himself from sheer boredom first. He lived for the brutal, vicious bloodbaths that they got whenever they conquered another city: He wouldn’t be able to find that kind of release anywhere but with Dante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he’d get that anymore. Dante had to have called him in here to kick him out for fucking men in his camp, or just to straight up kill him. Either way, Nero would rather die than live the rest of his days in hiding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so Nero turned, facing back towards the bed, facing back towards Dante. He’d never be ready for this so he might as well just get it over with, even if some random fucking broad would be here to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...watch...it...too...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This random broad was pretty big for a woman. Pretty built, too. A little too tall. Which was understandable, because this random broad was actually a whole fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>man.</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a man in Dante’s bed, laying on his stomach on the mattress, his head resting face-down in Dante’s lap and his legs spread and extended outwards towards the footboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheets covered him up to the waist, soft red silk, but they were so thin that they revealed more of his slim form than they hid. He was naked, pale skin speaking of few days spent in the sun, what was exposed of him unblemished and unmarked. It was a stark contrast, seeing his milky, unnaturally smooth form against Dante’s tanned, battle-hardened body. It made him look out of place, ghostly, almost unreal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a hallucination would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero blinked, figuring the stress and the lack of sleep was getting to him. Rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. The room went blurry for a second as his eyesight went out of focus, and it came back into focus on Dante’s bright white teeth, all displayed neatly in his wide grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, kid. Enjoying the view?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero opened his mouth, but he didn’t actually have any fucking clue what to say, so he just closed it again. The sight in front of him was coming through pretty damn clear, but he blinked one more time, just to be sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing changed. The room around him was still Dante’s personal quarters, Dante himself was still bare-chested and reclining back against the headboard of his bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and there was still a man there with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante had one hand on the back of the man’s head, fingers loosely tangled in silvery hair, with the other arm hanging back over the edge of the headboard. But as Nero watched, Dante moved his other hand down to grab a handful of the silk sheet covering the man’s back, sliding it down and exposing more of the smooth column of his spine. His waist tapered down to his hips in a clean line, more of that milky pale skin revealed with every inch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing Nero could do but stand there, looking like an idiot, trying to make sense of what was clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not making any fucking sense.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dante was the last person who’d ever jump into bed with a man. He flirted with every woman he saw, slept with a different one every week, and hell, he probably kept the camp prostitutes fed with just his business alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very first time Nero had ever met him, back in the cult-run island town he’d grown up in, Dante had walked right into the church with two barely-dressed women in tow. Nero hadn’t really gotten a good look at him then, because Dante had shot the pope right after and things got chaotic, but that was a pretty strong clue as to what type of guy he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante spoke up again. “C’mon, kid. Interested?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This had to be a test. There was no other explanation for it. It was the most fucked-up test Nero had ever seen, and pulling that kind of shit on him totally wasn’t Dante’s style, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>sitting in bed with a naked man</span>
  </em>
  <span> was also about as far from Dante’s style as Nero could think of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, it had to be a test. Nero finally found his voice. “Nah, I’m good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got a raised eyebrow for that. How the fuck could Dante look so goddamn calm when Nero felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante ran his fingers through the man’s hair, sliding his hand down the man’s back and resting it on the dip of his spine just above his ass. “You sure? Don’t tell me he ain’t your type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Denial came to him easily. “I don’t swing that way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” The dismissal was immediate, but it didn’t seem accusing. Dante didn’t say the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘and we both know why’</span>
  </em>
  <span> part, but it was still understood between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If this was a test, then there had to be a way to pass. There was no fucking way Dante hadn’t seen that soldier under him last night...but maybe Nero could reason through their shared sadistics sides, pinning the blame on his demon blood. It wasn’t exactly a lie, anyway. “Gotta let it out sometimes. Women can’t take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante’s grin widened. “Then here’s your chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero inwardly swore, barely managing to keep his face from twisting up in annoyance. Had anyone else done this to him, he would’ve blown them off. Hell, anyone else, and he’d beat them within an inch of their life just for pulling a stunt like this. Nero didn’t appreciate being toyed with, and he’d killed men for far less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this was Dante, the man who could beat </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> within an inch of his life if he felt so inclined, and the only man he truly ever cared about the opinion of. Dante had saved his life, pulled him out of that wretched pit he’d once called a home, and more than anything, Nero wanted to prove to Dante that he was worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never mind that he had no fucking idea why the most straightforward man he knew was suddenly into playing mind games. Nero was determined not to fall for this. “Nah, worked it all off last night. I’ll go back to what I like, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante slid the sheets even lower, revealing the smooth curve of the man’s ass. It was the most bizarre striptease Nero had ever seen, the man staying absolutely still with his head rested against Dante’s lower stomach as his body was steadily laid bare. If it weren’t for the slow rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed in and out, Nero could’ve believed Dante had just tossed a corpse in his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it was, the man was very much alive, and he had a pretty nice ass, round and full from where Nero could see it out of the corner of his eye. But Nero had long trained himself to keep his gaze from wandering when others were looking, and now he kept it fixed firmly on Dante. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante’s expression still held no sign of judgment, or anger, or anything other than the simple shit-eating grin that seemed to be his default. “What you like, huh? And what’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s gotta be just a test.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nero thought he was pulling through pretty well, but there was no telling what was going on in Dante’s head. If he wanted Nero to say it out loud, some explicit verbal confirmation as a final measure, then Nero had no problem being a little vulgar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pussy,” Nero said, bluntly. Whatever discomfort he might’ve felt about lying to Dante was smothered by his self-preservation instinct. His main priority now was not getting thrown out of camp, or worse: Everything else could come later. “I like pussy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante’s grin widened, and Nero felt a beat of hope, though he kept his face impassive. Had that been enough? Had he done it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Dante purred, and fuck, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a purr, deep and rumbling and nothing less than absolutely pleased. “Then have </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> got a treat for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you."</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crumpled the sheet in his hand into a ball and tossed it aside with a flourish, red silk waving and rippling in the light as it fell to the floor. Nero was surprised at the move, fingers twitching as he fought the urge to reach for his gun, and he found his eyes inexorably drawn to what Dante had now fully revealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without the sheet to cover him, the man was fully exposed. Nero could see quite clearly what was between his legs - and he blinked once, twice, not understanding. The clear protrusion of a cock jutting out from him, with a sac hanging below, was missing there. Instead, there were...there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>lips,</span>
  </em>
  <span> pale flesh slick and full, glistening with wetness in the low yellow light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Nero a second to make the connection, out of both pure surprise and sheer general unfamiliarity. He’d seen plenty of vaginas before, considering his men’s after-battle celebrations, but he’d never really cared to take a close look at them. They were just something women had, and even in his earliest days, he’d known he wasn’t interested in women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the man in Dante’s bed was obviously a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t have breasts, his body made of straight lines instead of soft curves, and his hips were decidedly narrow. He was lithe, sure, slimmer than Dante and Nero in musculature, but that wasn’t enough to explain why he had what was clearly a pussy instead of a cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero looked back to Dante, realizing just a second too late that in his confusion, he’d forgotten to pretend he wasn’t interested. Judging by Dante’s smirk, he’d noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante spoke before he could start thinking up excuses. “I usually keep this to myself, but for you, I’m willing to make an exception.”</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Keep it to himself?</span></em> <em><span>Does that mean...Dante’s…?</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Nero didn’t speak aloud, but Dante must’ve read the question right off his face, responding directly to it. “Yeah, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘swing that way,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> as you put it. And you’re a shit liar, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is this, Dante?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This?” Dante gestured down at the man, the whole naked, stretched-out length of him. “This is how I let </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> demon out. I’m not big on sharing, but in light of recent...ah, events,</span>
  <em>
    <span></span>
  </em>
  <span> I feel like you’ll properly appreciate it. I don’t offer this lightly, Nero,” he added at the end, abruptly serious. His grip in the man’s hair tightened, and the man shuddered, vibrations rising in little waves up and down his body in the first real movement he’d shown since Nero had walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” It was one of the few times in his life that Nero had ever found himself speechless. The shock was getting to him, from learning that Dante shared more with him than just demon blood, that Dante had a consort he’d somehow kept hidden from the entire rest of the camp, that the consort was a man with...a man who…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante leaned over to slide a hand down the curve of the man’s ass, slipping between his legs to cup his pussy. He rubbed at it, making the man shift in his lap, before pressing down with two fingers and spreading the lips to reveal the soft, slick folds within. Nero could see </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man’s hole, little flushed-pink walls clenching and releasing, and he felt blood pooling in his cock, heating him, hardening him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Dante told him, and Nero could only glance away from the view long enough to see that one corner of his mouth was quirked up, teasingly. “Give it a try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyone else, and Nero would’ve walked away, no matter how tantalizing the sight was. The whole thing reeked of an ulterior motive, of being manipulated for something he couldn’t see, something Dante wasn’t telling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t anyone else, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dante,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he was the only person Nero had ever given a damn about. If Dante was asking him to do this, then he’d do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero stepped forward, hands moving to unbuckle his belt and slide it off, and Dante grinned, letting go and leaning back against the headboard. Nero undid the clasp on his pants as he kneeled on the bed, shoving them down just far enough to free his cock. He reached for the man, pressing his palms against the curve of his ass, squeezing it, testing its resistance. It was just as soft as it had looked, but beneath that perfect, milky skin, it was firm in his hands. Good. He liked something that could take a beating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero dug in with his fingers and pushed, spreading the man’s cunt open once more. He nudged forward to rub his shaft up and down against the open lips, testing. The slick it produced was different from the lube he was used to, thick enough to cling to his cock and heavy with a heady, cloying scent. But he liked how the man’s pussy felt against him, liked how warm it was, liked it even more when he pressed his cockhead against the hole and saw those little pink walls tremble and clench tight in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nero thought, watching the man shudder from the teasing pressure of his dick, watching him shift uncomfortably from being held open and exposed, trapped in helpless suspense without knowing when Nero would plunge into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can work with this.</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nero's just discovered he is vergilsexual. very relatable.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>added new tags, mind those too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nero could do more than just work with it, as it turned out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost came, just a couple of seconds after first sliding the last few inches of his shaft inside the man’s pussy. Even with all the excess slick, it was tough work to ease himself in: Nero thought women didn’t need to be stretched beforehand, but his knowledge was admittedly limited, and this man’s cunt was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it felt like his life was being squeezed out of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t ready for how active the thing was around him, either, gripping him in a steady and relentless pull inwards. Fucking an ass had never been like this. Nero was used to being clenched down on, used to being sucked in, but it almost felt like the man’s cunt had a mind of its own. It was moving, all the time. His cock was massaged in steady waves of pressure, little thrums of sensation as if he could feel the man’s heartbeat through his insides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt...pretty damn good. Better than the quick hate-fuck he’d been caught in the middle of. Not that Nero didn’t love pounding a nice, tight ass, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but this...he just hadn’t been ready for this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because of that, it took him longer than usual to adjust, forced to pause every couple of thrusts in the beginning just to keep from cumming too soon. More than once, Nero had to cinch his fingers tight around the man’s hips, since the little undulating movements he was doing to fuck himself back on Nero’s cock was wreaking havoc on his self-control. The first time he had to do it, he could hear Dante laugh at him from the other side of the bed, and that made him grit his teeth and hold off through sheer force of will. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was going to embarrass himself that way in front of Dante: He’d rather die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Nero got a better hold on himself, adjusting to the new sensation and settling into a deep, steady rhythm. He could hold a pace like that for ages, and it gave him enough breathing room to start paying attention to the world outside of the hot, tight vise wrapped around his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was quiet but responsive, Nero noticed, after a few especially deep thrusts had him gasping for breath and bucking back against him. Squeezing his ass made the man clench tight around him for a few beats, and letting go again made him relax inside and Nero could sink a little further in. Nero liked the little noises he made, liked how well he could take a good deep fucking, liked how that slick of his made the slide in and out of him sweet and easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero liked this man, Dante’s little friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could have gone on like that for hours, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. Nero could think of nothing better than spending the rest of the night inside this man, enjoying the wet, lewd feeling of their coupling. He was no stranger to sex, even the filthiest, most ruinous kind, but something about this man made him feel dirty just touching him. The man’s skin was so perfect, his flesh so soft, every little shudder and gasp of air as he took Nero’s dick a thing of beauty. It felt like Nero was breaking some rule just by touching him, putting his rough, dirty hands on some priceless piece of art. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d fit far better in a king’s court, some consort displayed on a pedestal and lavished in gold and jewels, than splayed out on a travel bed in the middle of a war camp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero pulled back a bit, grabbing a pale thigh in each hand and squeezing, holding the man still so he could fuck into him a little deeper. That got him a good response, the man’s walls clamping down around him as he trembled beneath Nero’s fingers. His flesh was pinched there, pale skin flushed rosy red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanna mark him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nero thought, and the idea sent a whole different kind of dark delight shivering through him. It felt like he was desecrating a priceless treasure, shoving his cock in a holy icon or a virgin sacrifice, defacing something sacred, something worth far more than him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fucking loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, kid,” Dante said, and Nero looked up, startled out of his train of thought as his attention immediately shifted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Harder."</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero’s hips slowed, pace faltering for a second, not understanding. He was surprised to find himself breathing a little heavy: He’d thought he could go like this forever, but the sex was getting to him fast, heat and pressure building in his gut. “I...huh..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder,” Dante repeated, then as Nero still didn’t speed back up, he flashed his teeth in a grin. “C’mon, kid. We both know you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero scowled at the challenge in his voice, more out of habit than anything else. Yeah, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> go harder, but he didn’t want to get on Dante’s bad side by breaking his favorite toy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also didn’t want to ignore what was essentially a direct order from Dante, though, so he slid all the way out. Immediately missing the friction, Nero shifted quickly on his knees so he could put a little more force behind his thrusts. He lined himself up and plunged right back in, clenching his teeth with the effort it took to keep from cumming right away again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it was hot as hell, watching the man’s whole body shudder and strain as he took the full length of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero settled into his new pace, fucking into him hard enough that the man was jerked forward a few inches with each thrust before being pulled right back for the next one. He clenched tighter around Nero for a few excruciating moments, Nero biting down on his lip to fight down the wave rising in him, before relaxing back to the bearable grip he’d been before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder,” Dante said again, and Nero couldn’t stop the annoyed huff of air that came out of him. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> harder. Did Dante want him to fucking kill the guy? Nero liked the more brutal side of fucking just fine, but if Dante wanted to keep his consort this pretty, he had to be more careful with what he was asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero sped up a little more anyway, just because he didn’t want Dante to think he hadn’t listened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder,” Dante said </span>
  <em>
    <span>again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Nero was getting pretty sick of hearing that word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kidding me?” Nero hissed at him. He shouldn’t have to spell this out for Dante: They both knew how strong they were, compared to a normal human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he got for his trouble was another grin, Dante looking supremely amused by something that was apparently only funny to him. “He can handle </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> kid. Trust me. Whatever you can give, he can take.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero had made men break before, with what he could do to them. What he could give was pain, and he could keep giving it long, long after his partners had no voice left to scream with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Nero told Dante, and he shifted once more, tugging the man’s hips up for a good angle, one knee coming forward to cage the man’s thigh against it and the other braced behind him. He didn’t know if this was a test, or a game, or just a really fucking bizarre way of executing somebody. If it was the latter, he’d hate to see what the man did to piss Dante off this much. “Yeah. You’re the boss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in, bearing down harder on the man beneath him while yanking his hips up and back, forcing him to hold on to Dante for leverage as his spine curved into a smooth line, impaling himself back on Nero’s cock. Like this, they were about as close together as they could be, Nero buried so deep in him that he could feel the lips of the man’s pussy pressed wetly against his own crotch. His juices were being fucked out of him now with the force of the pounding, dripping down Nero’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harder,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dante had told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever you can give, he can take.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Nero gave it to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero had hurt men like this before. Damaged them. Crippled them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d picked the ones who’d thought to prey on him, the older men who’d looked at the stray kid Dante had picked off the streets and figured they could get away with anything. It was as simple as a trip to the woods in the dead of night to lure them in, a young boy alone in the dark. Men had always followed him there, thinking he didn’t know, thinking they’d be able to use him and throw away the body with nobody the wiser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t thought that for long. He’d turned it around and fucked them against the cold dirt until they’d wailed themselves hoarse, and even as the gangly teen he’d been back then, Nero had been able to drive the staunchest of men to wretched tears. He’d learned his limits as he aged, mellowed out a bit and found that he preferred sex a little less deadly, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still make it that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the man in front of him wasn’t cracking, wasn’t breaking, wasn’t crying out. He soaked up the treatment like he’d been born for it, bucking back into every thrust, and Nero struggled to hear his quiet little breaths and soft gasps over the violent sound of their coupling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero was fucking him hard enough to kill a lesser man, and the guy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely even breathing hard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero bore down on him even more, digging his fingers into the man’s hips like claws, and all that earned him was a little hitch in the man’s breath as he let himself be pressed further into the bed. It wasn’t enough. Nero wanted screaming. He wanted begging. He wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero let the beast inside him out, slowly at first and then more and more as he heard the man gasp beneath him. Hot blood pumped through him, so hot it felt like steam was coming off his skin. Nero watched color leech out of his own vision and felt the edges of his teeth sharpen. His senses sharpened right along with them, and he caught the scent of the man beneath him. Thick. Needy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fertile,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mind whispered. The black abyss swam before his eyes for a moment: He was losing control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It drove him to pound harder, faster, until Nero could feel the metal supports of the bed creaking beneath him, straining to hold. Under a force like this, a human would be torn to shreds, flesh pounded into pulp and bone shattered and pulverized. A human would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the man took it, his pussy accepting the abuse with lewd squelching as he spread his thighs and took Nero as deep as he could go. Even now, he was clenching tight around him and pressing his face into Dante’s chest as if he couldn’t get enough. He was canting his hips back into every thrust, hips meeting Nero’s. Wanting more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taking</span>
  </em>
  <span> more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything about him was stoking Nero’s demon side into a frenzy. The noises, the feeling of tight walls seizing around him, the man letting out just the smallest of breathy, needy little cries as he was mercilessly bred-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bred.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Heat washed through Nero at the thought, sizzling in his veins and tightening in his gut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nero wanted to breed him like the bitch he was, to cum straight inside him and keep going until he pumped his cunt full of semen. He wanted to see it spill out of him, drip down the flushed lips of his pussy and coat his pale thighs, knew that the man wanted it too, wanted to be stuffed full, needed it so much he was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>keening</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck yes, just like that, yes fuck YES</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero felt the wave rise inside of him, pressure building in his balls, ready to release-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cum in him,” Dante said. Casual. Offhand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero’s mind skittered to a stop, abruptly, lost and confused with his blood on fire and his brain drowned in the burning haze of near-climax. It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did, Nero could have screamed his frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to - god, fuck, he wanted to so fucking much - but Dante had said no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he needed-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice in his head was absolute. Dante had told him no, and Nero wouldn’t disobey Dante. Anyone else, he’d fight for trying to deny him this - but not Dante. Never Dante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was with monumental effort that Nero slowed his pace, clamping his fingers down so hard on the man’s hips that it had to hurt, had to be bone-crushingly agonizing. Nero held on, and forced himself to slow, just enough that he could pull out and wrench himself back a little, sliding his cock out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot slick heaven</span>
  </em>
  <span> to rut against the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the man’s thighs together and fucked into the thin crevice between them, and it wasn’t as wet, wasn’t as hot. It was nice, the slide sweet and smooth, but after what he’d just had, Nero couldn’t help but feel cheated. His breath was still coming fast, beast clawing to escape from beneath his skin, and he felt the pressure begin to rise once more. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man had to feel the same, his breath catching, balling the sheets in his hands and shuddering as he bucked his hips back against Nero. He was saying something, something that sounded biting and angry, but it was muffled from where his face was pressed against Dante’s chest. Dante whispered something back, too quiet to hear, fingers still nestled in the man’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever Dante was trying to soothe him with, it wasn’t working. Nero could see how being deprived of cock was affecting the man, how the sudden emptiness left him needy, his thighs and lower body tensing in waves as he clenched down hard around nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero crushed the man’s thighs tighter around his dick and rutted harder, leaning over him. He craved skin contact, yearned to pin the man beneath him and shift up a little and sink right back inside him, pinning him down against the bed as he pounded his cunt. He wouldn’t do that, wouldn’t disobey Dante, but he could want it, could imagine how it would feel to force his cock past those folds and right back into heaven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d give them both what they wanted, fill that sweet pussy right back up with his dick and make this gorgeous fucking bitch </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Need to fuck him, need to fill him, need to stuff him, need to BREED HIM-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero’s climax hit him sudden and hard, barrelling through and exploding out of him so quickly that he couldn’t have held it back if he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole world went hazy, fading out for a long, long moment. Nero felt the waves of pressure cresting in him, spurting out, and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> he felt. Just waves, shuddering through him, one after the other. It was endless, riding his high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect, blissful, and endless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reality came back slowly in a cold prickle of sensation, the hot blood that had surged through him completely spent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Color seeped into his vision once more, his sight coming blurrily back into focus, and Nero winced at the sudden soreness in his jaw. He’d clenched his teeth shut, at some point, and he relaxed now, swiping his tongue around inside his mouth and feeling the sharp points recede back into flat tips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized he was still holding onto the man’s thighs, pressing them together around his rapidly softening cock. The man was still bucking back into him, his soft, needy huffs loud now in the heated air without anything else to drown them out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero pulled back, his cock slipping free, and let go of the man’s thighs, hesitant, awkward. The man spread his knees and canted his hips back, as if to chase Nero’s dick and take him back inside, the pale pink lips of his pussy soaked and shiny with his own natural lubricant. The thick lines of Nero’s cum had left streaks across his thighs and the sheets below him, and the red silk was darker there, dampened with the aftermath of their fucking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero didn’t really know a damn thing about how orgasms worked when you had a pussy, but the man sure looked like he hadn’t cum yet, his knees digging into the sheets as his body seized and clenched and shuddered, uselessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt was just about the last thing Nero felt in any situation, ever, but it hit him now. The man really hadn’t gotten off, and it was obvious that he was dying to do so. Fuck, what was he supposed to do? How did you get someone with a pussy off? Nero had no fucking clue. There were men in the camp who’d told him it wasn’t even possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving him like this was grating on him, though, some primal deep-rooted instinct chafing at the thought of leaving the man needy. Nero was just about to lean back in and just give it his best shot with his fingers when the man was abruptly jerked across the bed, Dante pulling him over by his arm. He hauled him up to the headboard just like that, the man shuddering as he was moved around. Dante repositioned him until he was straddling Dante’s lap on his knees, his back to Nero, his arms resting on Dante’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante let one hand slide up to the man’s hip, reaching around with the other to lazily grope at his ass, squeezing and massaging the firm flesh. The man was still shaking with need, breathing in soft gasps and letting out shuddered exhales as Dante fondled him, little rivulets of his lubricant running down his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Dante reached around and, in the space of a half-second, shoved four fingers straight inside of him. He pressed in, moving his thumb to do something Nero couldn’t see, and that one simple movement did what Nero hadn’t managed to do with over an hour of hard fucking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It drew a genuine, honest-to-god </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of the man, a desperate, pleading noise from deep in his throat that made Nero’s softened dick jerk against his thigh. It was cut off almost instantly, far too soon, as if the man didn’t want to acknowledge that he’d made it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Nero had heard it, and so had Dante. It drove Dante to do whatever he’d just done again, and again, and again, pumping his fingers inside the man’s pussy with a quick and brutal efficiency. The man canted his hips, clutching Dante’s shoulders and riding his hand with increasing fervor, faster and faster, until he shuddered and stilled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t move again after that, not of his own will. It was Dante that pulled out of him, wiping his soaked fingers on the sheets and guiding the man to lean forward against his chest, one arm wrapped around his waist holding him close. The man’s arms fell loosely around Dante’s shoulders, simply resting there, still and quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments passed like that, Nero finally taking a second to tuck his softened cock back into his pants and reorient himself, watching Dante reach up and start petting the man’s hair again. The heat in the air began to dissipate, the heavy scent of sex that permeated the room slowly fading with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked gorgeous, all used and breathless, completely fucked out. Delicious. Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting there still and quiet once more, the man seemed just as perfect and unreal as he had an hour ago, when Nero had first walked in to find him on the bed with Dante. That milky-pale skin was just as pretty now with a fine sheen of sweat on it, and Nero took a moment again just to admire how pretty he was, slim and smooth and unmarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite everything Nero had done to him, he was still nothing less than pristine. It was bizarre, unbelievable: It definitely wasn’t human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the hell did Dante find this guy?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero realized, quite abruptly, that he hadn’t even seen the man’s face. Even now, he was facing away from him, head resting on Dante’s shoulder. Sure, he was pretty used to fucking strangers, but a guy who Dante had seen worthy of hiding away? A guy who’d taken everything Nero could give him without breaking a sweat? A guy who’d made him cum harder than he ever had in his life? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a man like that, he at least wanted to get a good look at him. And the more Nero thought about it, sitting back on the edge of the bed and watching Dante pet the guy, the more his curiosity started biting at him. Who was this man? Was he like them? Was it devil blood in his veins that let him survive what Nero and Dante could do to him? If it was, why did Dante keep him in his bedroom instead of out fighting on the front lines, like Nero? Was he something completely different?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind, kid,” Dante said, quiet, from the other side of the bed, pulling Nero out of his thoughts. He was still running his fingers through the man’s hair, combing his way through silver strands: He seemed to enjoy doing that, and the man seemed to like it too, laying limp and silent in his lap. Nero wondered if the man’s hair was as soft as it looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero wondered if he’d ever get to find out. “How...how long’ve you had him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a stupid question, and Nero had only thought of it to avoid asking the questions he really wanted to know. He still wasn’t sure what this was, between them, or why Dante had let him in on his secret, or why the hell Dante even bothered having a secret in his own damn camp. A mob of angry soldiers could pick off lone men under the cover of night easily enough, but they’d never be able to take Dante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Years,” Dante murmured, answering Nero’s question. He leaned in to press his face against the man’s neck, inhaling deep, before leaning back and letting out a shuddering exhale. “Don’t know what I’d do without him...don’t know what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> without him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante suddenly looked up, meeting Nero’s eyes, piercing blue spearing him through the locks of silver hair hanging in his face. His manner was serious, without a hint of the laid-back carelessness from earlier. “Nero.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero straightened, sitting up. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to tell you, right?” Dante said. There was something in his eyes, something inhuman that flashed behind them and reminded Nero that Dante was more demon than he’d ever be. “We keep this just between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this it, then? He’d let Nero know what he was hiding, let Nero have a taste for himself, then send him back to normal life? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How the hell was he supposed to be satisfied with just random prisoners ever again, when he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was out there? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante was still looking at him. He’d given more of a statement than a question, but it was clear he still expected some kind of answer, some confirmation that Nero would respect the rules of the gift he’d given him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nero didn’t want this to be over. If he left Dante’s tent, went back to the world outside, he wasn’t sure he’d believe any of this had ever happened. It still didn’t feel real, on some visceral level: Nero was half-convinced he’d wake up soon and realize he’d dreamt all of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nero said, because it was what Dante had asked of him, and he’d never disobey that. Then, because he wasn’t ready to let go, because he needed something concrete to prove that this had happened, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>real…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Ah, what’s his name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante cocked his head at that, and a familiar grin stretched across his face. The flickering intensity behind his eyes was gone, replaced with a teasing mirth that Nero had seen a thousand times before. He stroked the man’s hair, smoothing it down. “Aw, kid. You like him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero scowled at him. “Fuck off. Just curious, is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I believe you,” Dante said, easily, which meant that he didn’t buy it for a second. He turned to face the man resting against his chest, addressing him directly. “Hey, the kid wants your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stirred, shifting his head a little to look up at Dante, his face still hidden from Nero. He murmured something to Dante, too soft to hear from the other side of the bed, but it sounded tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever it was, it just made Dante’s smile wider. “C’mon, I figured you’d wanna tell him yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nero sat up a little. Was the guy going to talk to him? He didn’t look like he was in any condition to hold a conversation, or in any condition to do much of anything, really. Nero wanted to hear his voice. He wanted to see his face. He wanted...</span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him, in any way he could get it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunger was gathering beneath his skin, Nero’s beast digging its claws into his mind and making its desire known. It was probably a bad thing, how strongly he was reacting to this man, but Nero didn’t have it in him to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a great sigh, the sound managing to convey a sense of incredible lenience, the man tightened his grip on Dante’s shoulder and pulled himself up, just a little, just enough so that he could rise into a sitting position. Ever so slightly, the man turned his head, until only a single eye was visible peering back at Nero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero couldn’t see much of his face, just the side of it in profile, but the sharp-cut jaw and high cheekbones struck him as familiar in a way he couldn’t quite place. That eye was a shockingly bright blue, its gaze cold and narrow as it glanced over him. It didn’t look like the eye of a consort, of a slave, of someone captured and beaten and forced to submit to another’s will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero looked into that eye and felt something deep inside of him stir, his demon blood waking, recognizing what it saw and responding in kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That eye was the eye of a predator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name,” the man spoke, and his voice was deep, steady,</span>
  <em>
    <span></span>
  </em>
  <span> “is Vergil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>conquering the world is just a side benefit, the real reason vergil joined up with dante was for all the free demon dick</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>